Various types of devices, communicating over different protocols, may be used in a networked environment. A remote service may communicate with and monitor a networked environment protected by a firewall through a specific set of communication protocols. In some examples, a networked device may initiate communication with the remote service through a firewall and forward received messages to other networked devices.